Pea-nut
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Pea-Nut (PvZH). (deflects projectiles) (makes it and other zombies not take damage from projectiles) |unlocked = Spending 100 gems |unlocked china = Obtaining 10 Pea-nut Puzzle Pieces |flavor text = Pea-nut knows that some folks have an aversion to him. He tries to be sensitive to their concerns and give them the space they need. Still, he can't help but miss the good old days - back when he was the most popular nut around.}} Pea-nut is an offensive and defensive premium plant that appears in Plants vs. Zombies 2 while also being tied to Dark Ages Part 2. It was released on June 22, 2014, and was available for purchase for $2.99 (although there was a discount where it cost $0.99 starting July 20th). It can now be purchased for 100 gems permanently. Pea-nut is a combination of Peashooter and Wall-nut: It can shoot peas at zombies that deal as much damage as a pea, as well as delay them with its bite-absorbing shell. However, if Pea-nut suffers from too much damage and has reached its second degrade, its fire rate will be halved (except in the Chinese version) as each head takes turns shooting peas, and the top will be bitten off. Origins Pea-nut is based on the real life Arachis hypogaea, a grain legume commonly known as peanut in English. Its name is also related to Pea-nut's ability: "Pea" refers to Pea-nut's ability to shoot peas like Peashooter, while "nut" relates to Pea-nut's similarity to Wall-nut, as both are defensive plants. Almanac entry Overview Pea-nut absorbs 4000 DPS and its appearance changes upon at 1000, 2000 and 3000 DPS before being eaten at 4000 DPS. Pea-nut's fire rate is halved when it reaches its second degrade, as both heads take turns to fire peas, so when the top head is bitten off, it shoots peas twice as slow. Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Pea-nut will act similarly to both Peashooter and Wall-nut: It will shoot 60 peas rapidly, restores its health, and gets a metal Viking helmet that can absorb up to 8000 DPS or a smash from Gargantuar. Reinforce-mint effect When boosted by Reinforce-mint, Pea-nut can absorb an additional 12000 DPS, its peas will receive an additional 110 DPS, and its plant food effect will activate. Costumed Pea-nut gets additional armor, increasing its health. Level upgrade Level upgrade Strategies Pea-nut is a special plant that has both offensive and defensive capabilities, costing and doing a similar job as a Peashooter and Wall-nut set. While neither its offensive nor defensive capabilities are stellar for its price tag of 150 sun, Pea-nut is a useful plant if the player wishes to combine offense and defense into a single plant. Pea-nut also benefits from its relatively fast recharge for a defensive plant, allowing the player to set up defensive lines more quickly earlier in the level, as well as repair defense later on. Furthermore, it takes up less space than a Peashooter and a Wall-nut, therefore allowing more space for other defensive plants. Thanks to its health, Pea-nut is useful against ambushes that can send zombies deep into the player's defenses, as well as Imps deployed by Imp Cannons and Gargantuars. Torchwood can also be used to boost Pea-nut's offensive potential, although this is often counterproductive as Torchwood will have to be placed on the front line to utilize its ability. Using Aloe with this plant can also help, especially since Aloe can heal Pea-nut back to two heads, meaning it can shoot regularly again. However, many zombies can overwhelm this plant. Major hordes of zombies alone will make Pea-nut do poor work. This is mainly due to it shooting one projectile at a time. Its peas do very weak damage, so relying on this plant alone will do no good. Additionally, Kiwibeast does a much better job at defending and attacking than Pea-nut. However, Kiwibeast must be eaten to do more damage, so for levels such as Neon Mixtape Tour, Pea-nut may be more suitable. Pea-nut can be extremely useful when Reinforce-mint is planted, as Reinforce-mint will activate Plant Food on all Pea-nuts on the board. Every Pea-nuts will shoot 60 peas at zombies, as well as activate their amours. This can be a great combine in Endless Zone. However, its pea can still be reflected by Jester Zombie, or blocked by Excavator Zombie, so be aware when using this combo. Gallery Trivia *In its third and last degrade it appears to drop itself slightly to its left then right itself up again. *Before the 3.2 update, it could absorb 20 bites before dying, degrading at 5, 10 and 15 bites. *It and Pea Pod are the only peashooting plants that can shoot at shrunken zombies while they are in the water, because of its lower head. *It is the only peashooting plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that does not resemble anything related to peas, but instead, a peanut. *Prior to version 2.8, Wall-nut First Aid would not work on its second degrade. *In the Chinese version, its green pea projectiles are replaced with peanuts, complete with their own sprites and animation. Peanuts behave identically to normal peas and can be ignited by Torchwood, *It is featured for free in Dark Ages - Nights 13, 18, and 20. *Its costume is similar to Fisherman Zombie's rubber ring. **However, this will not allow it to float on water the way Fisherman Zombie does. *On March 16, 2017, it became one of 5 premium plants to be permanently purchasable with 100 gems, along with Squash, Jalapeno, Hypno-shroom and Shrinking Violet. See also *Peashooter *Wall-nut *Red Stinger *Peashooting plants *Premium plants *Pea ru:Горох-орех de:Erbs-Nuss pl:Pea-nut Category:Peashooting plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Premium plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Offensive and defensive plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Gem premium plants